


兵荒马乱

by LycheeSoda



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycheeSoda/pseuds/LycheeSoda
Summary: 烂尾了对不起TT希望有时间能写这个设定的pwp（？）





	兵荒马乱

第一次是意外，第二次是无法拒绝的意乱情迷，那第三次是什么？第四次、第五次、一直到现在数不清的第几次呢？已经快变成纵容了吧？  
越过那个人的肩颈，邕圣祐盯着天花板发呆。屋内只开了一个小小的夜灯，不知为何他却能看清顶上稍显繁复的花纹。他在心里默默数着格子的数目，却被身上那人突然猛烈的几下顶撞弄得浑身发抖。攀附在那个人宽阔背脊上的手不自控地收紧，修剪得整齐的指甲不能伤人，却依旧能够留下痕迹。明明是侵略的那一方，大狗狗却低下头用鼻子蹭了蹭邕圣祐的脖颈，温热的吐息撩在他的耳边，语气委屈巴巴的：“哥，不能在这种时候走神啊。”  
他用鼻音轻哼了一声，算是答应了下来。脚后跟有一下没一下地挠着那个人的后背，他小声嘟囔：“废话真多。”  
撒娇的大狗狗眼神一下子变了。他牵起邕圣祐的手，在纤细白净的手腕内侧落下轻轻一吻。风暴一般的快感伴随着疼痛从后侧升起，一下子忘记咬紧嘴唇，邕圣祐情难自已地发出了低吟。摒弃了温柔，那个人在他耳边的喘息声如同抓捕野兽的狼，哪里还有幼稚的萨摩耶的样子。  
抓住邕圣祐的手与他十指相扣，那人的吻不过落在嘴角。邕圣祐分出些心神想，姜丹尼尔的温柔有时真用不到点子上。如果这个时候偏偏要考虑他的心情不与他唇齿相交的话，那最开始就不应该抱住他不放。

 

邕圣祐跟姜丹尼尔有着全世界最糟糕的初遇。  
那时的他有些错愕地抬头望向眼前把他拉进厕所隔间的男人。男人的外表算不上惊艳却很耐看，桃粉色的头发倒是张扬，像个年少不懂事的小混混。男人的眼神有些迷离，看上去喝了不少，喘着粗气的模样还有充斥了整个空间的巧克力味让邕圣祐反应过来，眼前的Alpha大概受了刚才在外面发了情的Omega的影响。  
邕圣祐皱起眉，用力推了推埋在他颈窝间的Alpha毛茸茸的脑袋：“喂，你还好吗，克制一点看清楚了，我是Alpha！”  
那时的姜丹尼尔愣了愣，抬起了头可怜兮兮地望着邕圣祐。邕圣祐想，自己大概也喝多了，不然怎么会看见姜丹尼尔那不存在的耷拉着的狗耳朵？叹了口气，把堵在喉咙里的那些不太好听的话都咽了回去，他沉默地散发出自己的信息素。薄荷香烟的气味呛得没有准备的姜丹尼尔咳了起来，邕圣祐有些于心不忍地伸手给眼前看上去年龄不太大的男孩顺气。他想，应该不会有Alpha会对这样的味道感兴趣，他马上就能解脱了。  
谁知道男孩抬起头，因为咳嗽而泪眼朦胧的双眸看上去亮晶晶的。卡在邕圣祐两腿之间的膝盖不安分地磨蹭着，勾起邕圣祐难耐的鼻音，男孩捉住邕圣祐的手按在门板上，撒娇般地嘟囔：“哇，那我们合起来不就是薄荷巧克力吗？绝配啊！”  
邕圣祐哽了哽，不知道是否应该称赞姜丹尼尔随机应变的能力。一个走神，男孩的唇便再次压了上来。都说两个Alpha带上情欲的味道撞在一起会互相排斥，可邕圣祐却意外地觉得姜丹尼尔的巧克力味并不让他难受。姜丹尼尔的手解开他的皮带，握住了脆弱的部位，他情不自禁地发出呻吟，刹那间，脑海里浮现出了那个人的脸。  
他在想，反正那个人也不会喜欢他，不如就试一试吧。  
试试看跟Alpha做爱的感觉，到底能有多痛。  
即便现在回想起来，第一次也痛得不得了。Alpha身后的部位本就不是用来结合的，即便那时的姜丹尼尔已经足够温柔地拿了护手霜来润滑，被Omega信息素影响的他还是没有把前戏做足。理智回归之后的男孩手忙脚乱地帮邕圣祐穿好衣服，扶着邕圣祐悄悄离开了酒吧，搂住邕圣祐腰的那只手还不敢收紧，只是抓住他的风衣，如同做错了事的小朋友一样低着头：“你住在哪里，我送你回去吧。”  
还好小朋友没有说对不起，不然邕圣祐可能会忍不住打他。腹诽着，邕圣祐皮笑肉不笑地回应道：“不用了，帮我叫辆车就好。”  
姜丹尼尔呆呆地“哦”了一声，好半天才问道：“那我可以拥有你的联系方式吗？”  
“小朋友，你知道什么叫一夜情吗？”邕圣祐好气又好笑，“你明知道我是Alpha还上我我已经没跟你计较了。”  
姜丹尼尔这句话倒是回答得理直气壮：“可是哥长得很好看啊。”  
邕圣祐想姜丹尼尔八成是酒精上了头所以才会笑得这么傻气，而自己也多半是因为浑身上下太痛了才会因为那种傻乎乎的笑意愣了神、被姜丹尼尔顺走了手机。  
如果那时把关系定成一次限定的话就不会有那么多事了吧。

在姜丹尼尔怀里睁开眼的邕圣祐觉得自己大概是被热醒的。只要睡在姜丹尼尔身边，姜丹尼尔就会把他搂得紧紧的，腿也要缠在他身上，仿佛一个不小心小猫就会离家出走似的谨慎。  
满身都是巧克力味了，还能去哪儿？邕圣祐打了个哈欠，垂着脑袋喃喃自语：“好热……”  
姜丹尼尔半睁开一只眼睛，看见邕圣祐那副蔫蔫的模样轻笑了起来。他用鼻子拱了拱邕圣祐的脸：“圣祐哥早安。”  
“早。”渐渐清醒的邕圣祐又一次感叹自己的荒唐。不知道什么时候就被拿走了备用钥匙，还一次又一次地让姜丹尼尔留宿，他怕不是疯了吧。从姜丹尼尔的怀里钻了出来，他随意套了件衣服。屋子里巧克力跟香烟的味道混在一起，邕圣祐皱了皱鼻子，把窗子推开一条缝，“真不搭。”  
“很搭啊。之前就说过了，薄荷巧克力，嘿嘿。”姜丹尼尔翻了个身面对邕圣祐，嘴角还噙着笑，“其实我刚分化的时候一直很可惜我的味道不是草莓蛋糕来着。”  
邕圣祐被姜丹尼尔这小孩子的想法逗笑了：“哇，抽了烟吃蛋糕，我们尼尔真朋克！”  
姜丹尼尔因为邕圣祐绝妙的接话笑到停不下来。看着捂住肚子在床上狂笑不止的姜丹尼尔，邕圣祐有点无奈地叹了口气：“行了，你先洗漱吧，我去准备早餐。”  
不过话说回来，哪里会有Alpha的味道是草莓蛋糕，不过是满足姜丹尼尔喜甜的嗜好罢了。与其让自己的味道变成草莓蛋糕，不如找个草莓味的Omega来得快。  
关上卧室的门，邕圣祐脸上的笑容不见踪影。  
究竟应该怎么做才是正确的，邕圣祐已经快要不明白了。

走神的代价就是切个火腿肠都能划到手。  
邕圣祐轻轻“啊”了一声，扔下了刀。他没想到有人能比他更快，冲进来握住了他的手。姜丹尼尔微皱着眉头，在邕圣祐回过神来之前低下头、伸出舌头舔了舔他的伤口。邕圣祐有些出神地看着姜丹尼尔的动作，觉得姜丹尼尔坚持自己是只猫也并不是没有道理的。  
姜丹尼尔牵着邕圣祐到了客厅，从自己的背包里翻出创口贴，小心翼翼地给邕圣祐贴好。他对着小小的创口贴吹了吹气，嘴里不停地嘟囔：“痛痛飞走，痛痛飞走，所有伤痛都要离我们圣祐远远的！”  
这孩子又不叫哥了。其实并不痛，但姜丹尼尔的反应却让他难得有了撒娇的冲动。他瘪嘴“唔”了一声，姜丹尼尔立刻凑过来轻搂住他：“哎呀，都忘记我们圣祐超级怕痛了。不要不开心好吗？”姜丹尼尔戳了戳邕圣祐脸颊三颗痣的地方，方言突突突地往外冒，听上去却有别样的性感，“圣祐不开心的话，尼尔也会难过的。”  
太狡猾了，明明知道自己最喜欢他的笑容。  
电话不适时地响了起来，邕圣祐推了推姜丹尼尔示意他起来，年下的男人不太开心地嘟了嘟嘴，最后还是乖乖爬了起来。邕圣祐捞起手机，看见来电显示的瞬间不禁愣了愣。  
“圣祐哥……”姜丹尼尔显然也看见了。他跟着站了起来，邕圣祐却给了他一个手势，径自走到了阳台。  
只留下姜丹尼尔一个人在客厅里，像只被抛弃的大狗狗似的抱起双臂，可怜兮兮地吸了吸鼻子。  
这通电话结束得很快。瞧见直勾勾地盯着自己的姜丹尼尔，不知为何，邕圣祐有些心虚。他埋下头，想要快步走进厨房：“早饭还没有……”  
“哥。”他的伪装却被轻而易举地戳破。姜丹尼尔从身后环住他的腰肢，吐息就在邕圣祐的耳边。邕圣祐甚至闻不到自己身上的烟味，他不知道姜丹尼尔的巧克力味可以这么苦。姜丹尼尔一如既往地蹭了蹭邕圣祐的脸颊，“你知道自己的味道很好闻吗？”  
邕圣祐以为姜丹尼尔会问刚才电话的内容，意料之外的话语让他有点懵：“……没有人会喜欢烟味吧。”  
“但我喜欢。”姜丹尼尔只是把手臂收得更紧了些，“所以那天即使知道哥是Alpha也抓住你不让你走了。”  
不要再说下去了。邕圣祐抿了抿嘴，轻笑着接道：“难道不是因为我好看吗？”  
“不是啊。”姜丹尼尔却没有听见邕圣祐内心的声音。他的头埋进邕圣祐的颈窝，软软的头发蹭得邕圣祐有些痒，“因为你是邕圣祐。”  
这可怎么办啊丹尼尔。邕圣祐的手刚刚搭上姜丹尼尔的手臂，就被他更粗暴地揽紧。像是明白邕圣祐的抗拒似的，姜丹尼尔下面一句话说得飞快：“圣祐，我喜欢你。”  
他还是说了。  
“姜丹尼尔，你什么都不懂。”邕圣祐的声音很平静。他强硬地拽下姜丹尼尔的手臂转过了身，视线看似直直投向姜丹尼尔，其实只有他自己知道，他根本不敢多放半点心思在姜丹尼尔的表情上。他知道他会心软，知道自己最看不得姜丹尼尔委屈巴巴地瘪嘴的模样，可爱得只想冲过去把他抱在怀里。  
姜丹尼尔什么都不懂。  
他悄悄握紧拳头，指节上的伤口还在隐隐作痛。他还记得姜丹尼尔把创口贴贴上去时的温柔动作，还有挂在脸上灿烂又明媚的笑意。他也记得自己心脏失了衡的心跳与灵魂深处传来的警报声。  
这是一个危险的男人。  
邕圣祐知道，自己冷淡的表情总是吓人的。四周萦绕着刺鼻的烟味，跟姜丹尼尔无意识间散发出的巧克力香气无法交融。他们从最开始就是这样，没有半分相性可言。他强迫自己保持冷漠：“你理应跟那种娇小可爱、味道甜甜的Omega，本来那样的人才是你喜欢的不是吗？”  
“是谁规定的Alpha必须喜欢Omega？哥不也没有遵守自然规律吗？黄旼炫也是Alpha！”姜丹尼尔不怒反笑道，“哥可以喜欢他，为什么不可以喜欢我？”  
“他不喜欢我，也永远不会喜欢我。”邕圣祐残忍地扯了扯嘴角，“你跟他一样吗？”  
如同意料之中，姜丹尼尔愣住了，好半天才低低地笑了起来：“不愧是圣祐哥。”  
跟邕圣祐熟悉的爽朗笑声不一样，姜丹尼尔的声音充满了苦涩。邕圣祐闭上眼睛，再次睁开时却选择低下了头：“你一开始就该知道我是这样的人。”  
姜丹尼尔叹了口气。他没再多说，只是果断地收拾好自己的东西，抓起背包走到了门口。他似是想了想，最后从兜里掏出了钥匙轻轻放在了桌上。  
直到听见关门的声音，邕圣祐才敢抬起头。他倒在沙发上，就连早就习惯了的吊灯此刻都变得刺眼，像极了姜丹尼尔的双眸。他用手臂捂住眼睛，只觉得分外疲倦，疲倦到下一秒就能睡着。  
他轻轻松松一句话就能堵住姜丹尼尔所有的反驳，制止一场激烈的争执，逼得姜丹尼尔甩手就走。一切，也不过是仗着姜丹尼尔喜欢他罢了。  
刚才雷鸣的心脏像是瞬间停跳了似的，只有抱枕上残留的巧克力的苦味能让他安心。  
“啊，他还没吃早饭……”胃疼了该怎么办啊。

 

“别喝了。”黄旼炫伸手夺走邕圣祐手上的酒杯，满脸的无奈，“约我出来又一直喝闷酒，有什么不愉快的事直接说就行了啊。”  
邕圣祐摇了摇头，却也没有力气再把杯子抢回来。他扭头望向黄旼炫，他想，他真正喜欢的人明明就在他的面前——一个拥有Omega的Alpha。在这个人面前，他怎么可以因为别人心烦意乱，不是他疯了，就是姜丹尼尔疯了。  
姜丹尼尔大概是真的疯了吧，明明从一开始就知道他喜欢别人，喜欢到第一次抱着姜丹尼尔叫黄旼炫的名字。他明明就知道还要跟他告白，真是个傻子。  
他为什么要为了伤害一个傻子而烦恼。  
“旼炫啊，我……”邕圣祐的手搭在黄旼炫肩上，他却蓦然丧失了言语的能力。  
他很清楚，眼前的人是黄旼炫，是他喜欢了很久很久的人。温和的面容，温柔的声音，不被外人所知的小腹黑，还有能够中和他刺鼻的信息素、令人安心的雪松味，一切的一切都没有变。可是不知为何，即便他现在离黄旼炫那么近，他也没有觉得心脏跳动的频率跟以前有什么不同。  
脑海里浮现出的却是其他人的身影。那个人的眉眼生得好看，不笑的时候看上去分在凛冽，笑起来之后又会眯成一条缝，逼出两颗可爱的兔牙。刚刚起床的时候会懵懵地搂住他的腰，像只想要讨好主人的萨摩耶，开口说“早安”的声音明明是撒娇的语气，却低沉又性感，撩得他耳朵滚烫。  
他总是说姜丹尼尔越矩了，直到大脑被酒精弄到不清醒他才好意思承认，其实越矩的是他自己。是他有了妄想，是他没有办法面对狂跳的心脏、于是说服自己还喜欢着黄旼炫，是他用条条框框困住自己、执拗地认为两个Alpha之间不可能有好结果，是他秉持着恋爱的基础步骤、觉得他们那样的相遇又怎么可能相爱。  
可他连试都没试过，连迈出第一步的勇气都没有。  
明明望着黄旼炫，耷拉着嘴角的邕圣祐最后软软糯糯地说出的却是一次也未曾吐露过的心声：“我好想见丹尼尔啊……没有他的巧克力味都睡不着，我该怎么办……”  
黄旼炫不过愣了一秒，便轻轻笑了起来：“那就去找他啊。抱着他闻他的味道，实在不行就去咬他的腺体给他打上你的标记。”  
邕圣祐胡乱点了点头，露出的笑容有点傻：“Alpha……真是一种好白痴的生物，非要有……标记，才能安心。”  
他真是个白痴，他明明就喜欢姜丹尼尔，姜丹尼尔也喜欢他。这还不算标记吗？

姜丹尼尔没想到推开门，扑鼻而来的是满室的烟酒味。闻到这在常人心里呛人的气味，姜丹尼尔却只是轻轻勾起了嘴角。他只是想起，他还有一把钥匙在某个不坦率的哥哥那里。  
果然，那个哥哥就窝在沙发上，抱着沙发上的屁桃睡着了。姜丹尼尔凑近了些，才发现邕圣祐微微皱着眉。他用手指轻轻揉了揉哥哥的眉心——即便是白天刚被说了那样狠戾的话，他也不希望邕圣祐不开心。  
他忍不住反省自己为什么要跟邕圣祐置气，他明明早就想好，邕圣祐暂时不喜欢他没关系，反正邕圣祐能喜欢上Alpha也不抗拒他的靠近，慢慢努力不就行了，干嘛一生气就把钥匙还回去，再想要到不知道还得费多少工夫。  
想着就有点头疼。他放下背包，想去给哥哥找条毛毯盖好，谁知道刚刚走出两步，就被谁猛地牵住了衣角。  
那个人睡得不太安分，动作又太过突然，一下子摔在了地上。姜丹尼尔心尖一疼，立刻转身拥住了邕圣祐。邕圣祐本来还懵懵的一脸没睡醒的模样，瞧见姜丹尼尔满脸担忧的表情，立刻可怜兮兮地撇下嘴角：“好疼啊……”  
真是，该拿他怎么办才好，该委屈的人应该是自己吧。这么想着，姜丹尼尔却还是温柔地把哥哥拥入怀中，一下一下拍着他的头：“不痛了不痛了，不好的事都会离我们圣祐远远的。”  
邕圣祐的头靠在姜丹尼尔肩上，双手紧紧揪着姜丹尼尔背部的衣料，力道发狠，跟他富有侵略性的气味一起，让姜丹尼尔更深刻地意识到眼前这个示弱装可怜的男人是个好强的Alpha。  
是个Alpha又怎么样，他喜欢的就是邕圣祐，跟性别无关。  
姜丹尼尔吸了一口气：“圣祐啊……”  
但他没能把剩下的话说完。  
邕圣祐扯着他的领子吻住了他的唇。第一次之后，他们再也没有接过吻，即使身体交缠过再多次。姜丹尼尔总是觉得，邕圣祐喜欢别人，大概不愿意跟他接吻吧。与其被拒绝被讨厌，不如从一开始就不要去尝试。  
他不知道邕圣祐是会主动吻他的。Alpha搂住他脖颈的力气很大，霸道又强硬。舌头在姜丹尼尔的嘴唇里转了一圈，姜丹尼尔挑了挑眉，才刚刚抬手想要回拥邕圣祐，却又被邕圣祐一把推开。不知道邕圣祐到底在想什么，他只能有点懵地望向邕圣祐。  
邕圣祐舔了舔嘴唇，喃喃自语：“真的是黑巧克力，好苦。”他抬起头，对上姜丹尼尔的视线，“你说你喜欢我，那你之前为什么不吻我？”  
“……啊？”这什么恶人先告状啊。姜丹尼尔有点委屈，“我只是……”  
“都说喜欢一个人就会忍不住想亲吻他。”喝醉酒的小猫却再一次打断了姜丹尼尔的话语，“就像我刚才做过的那样。奇怪，跟旼炫一起出去都不想亲他，就想亲你。”  
姜丹尼尔惊讶地抬起头。邕圣祐轻轻勾住姜丹尼尔的手指，起身凑到姜丹尼尔耳边：

“傻子啊。就是说，邕圣祐喜欢姜丹尼尔的意思。”

-END.

**Author's Note:**

> 烂尾了对不起TT  
> 希望有时间能写这个设定的pwp（？）


End file.
